


You're cute when you're jealous

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: F/F, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne, Maya Etienne/Lola Lecomte, Mayla - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	You're cute when you're jealous

Lola is excited like a kid at Christmas. It's her last day in rehab, for now, and she's been clean for three months. She can't deny she's had temptations, sometimes lighter, sometimes stronger, but she's never fallen. The only thought of Lola or Maya or even Thierry looking at her disappointed has been enough to keep her strong against that fucking voice which has always taken out the worst of her. Moreover, she's never been really alone, _la mif_ has come over to see her, same for Lola that even with the faculty has found some time for her and has come with Thierry, and obviously Maya, who has asked Lola's therapist to speak with her at least once a day by mobile when it wasn't possible to come and see her. 

"Well, Lola, you've been one of the best patients I've had. You've had your dark days but you've managed to overcome them and almost all alone. Whenever you feel like you need me, don't hesitate to call the hospital, but I feel like you'll be fine." - says her therapist, signing the papers for the discharge. 

"Thank you, dr. Dubois. You've helped me a lot. But believe me when I say I'd prefer not to call you again." - she smirks, taking the documents in her hands like they are a treasure.

The woman smiles and pats her back - "Well, I really hope so, but you can come over even just to say hello, I promise I won't keep you here forever."

Lola smiles again and, instinctively, hugs her therapist - "I can do it now, can't I?"

"Yes, you can. I wish you the best, Lola."

"Thanks a lot, doc."

Lola exits the doctor's office and takes the bag with all of her clothes, finally going back to the external world. Thierry is there together with Daphne, who also looks better every day. Lola is a bit sad that Maya isn't there too, but she has said that she has to read something for a test, since she has decided to get the diploma and then study marine biology at the university. She hugs her father and sister and almost cries.

"I'm so happy to see you."

"We are too, _soeurette_ " - says Daphne, kissing her cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, Lola." - says Thierry, kissing her forehead.

Behind her, she hears another familiar voice - "I'm proud of you too."

Lola turns around a sees her girlfriend standing there, with a bouquet of flowers and a smile plastered on her face - "Surprise!"

Lola throws herself into her arms and peppers her face with kisses, oblivious of her father and sister's presence - "You said you couldn't come!"

The older girl blushes, looking at her 'father-in-law', and clears her throat - "Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew."

Lola kisses her one more time and takes the bouquet from Maya's hands and sniffs them - "They're beautiful, thank you."

"It's nothing, really."

"Do you want to come home, Maya? We've cooked a cake, we don't know if it's haute cuisine, but we think it's edible." - says Daphne, smiling at her.

"Yes, better say that Daphne made it, I've just bought the ingredients and taken them out of the fridge and cupboard for her. But hey, only the best efforts for my little one" - says Thierry, pinching Lola's right cheek.

Lola blushes - "Daaaad, stop."

Maya giggles and takes Lola's hand - "I'd really like to, but I've only asked for a free hour at work, I have to go back."

"Can't you stay?"

"Mhh, I don't think they'd be happy, they've already let slip the fact that a pretty girl has jumped on the checkout counter and kissed me in front of all the clients."

"Look at the little one, how romantic!" - jokes Thierry, making Lola blush even harder. He has been incredibly understanding of Lola's sexuality since she has decided to introduce Maya to him officially. _As long as you're fine, happy, and healthy, I'm okay with whoever you are with. At least, until you don't hurt her, Maya._ Maya had gulped but answered with a sure tone - _I'll try with all my strength never to do so_.

"Yes, she plays tough but she's a cheesy one."

"Won't you stop mocking me?"

Maya laughs and kisses Lola's right temple - "I'm not mocking you, I'm just telling the truth. Well, _ma chère_ , I have to go, I just wanted to be here when you got out. Do you want to go out with the crew tonight? Jo can't stop talking about you, and Max and Sekou have thought about a lot of places you would like."

"Mhh, maybe it's better if I stay home with them, at least for today."

"Oh, don't worry. I have to go to work tonight." - says Thierry.

"And I have a lot to study, sis, I cannot be much of a company."

"Well, it seems like you're the best second option, miss Etiènne."

"How funny, miss Lecomte." - the purple-haired girl says, faking a laugh - "I'll come for you at half-past eight."

"Ok, see you later _Greta_."

Maya kisses her once more and says goodbye to Thierry and Daphne.

Lola bites on her lower lip, but Thierry takes her out of her réverie by taking her backpack - "Let's go home, little whipped girl." 

Lola huffs, moving a lock of air out of her face - "I should never have introduced her to you."

Daphne smiles and ruffles her hair - "It wouldn't have worked, you're so obvious, little sister."

The three of them laugh, Lola a bit awkwardly, and get in the car, to finally go home.

...

Maya is leading Lola by the hand until they get to an abandoned building - "Here we are, the guys are waiting for us."

"Okay okay, one last kiss."

Maya laughs - "We're not going to war, _banane_."

"Yes, but I don't want the guys to say I'm totally whipped, it's enough that Thierry can't stop picking on me."

"Don't worry about it, the guys have been picking on me since the first time I've talked about this badass chick, who I've had a crush for _à coup de foudre_."

Lola kisses her slow and lingeringly - "Just for good measure, _Greta_."

The two of them go up the stairs and, once they open the door, they hear people cheering - "Welcome back, Lola!"

At the back of the room, Lola sees all the people she loves: the crew, Elliot with Lucas, Daphne with Basile, Thierry... She can't believe her eyes, which are teary. She hasn't even time to spill a tear because Jo throws herself in her arms - "Duuuuude! Finally, we couldn't stand Maya missing you a minute more!"

"Jo!"

"She's right though, girl, we could see you spacing out once every two minutes." - adds Max, patting on Lola's shoulder - "Welcome back, Lola."

"Thanks, guys."

"Actually, it's normal for someone full of serotonin but lacking physique contact to have episodes of distraction..." - but Sekou has to stop talking, once she sees Maya's look - "Aaaaand I really should shut up. Anyway, welcome back Lola, we've missed you."

"I've missed you too, guys, really. I couldn't wait to have another urbex session with you."

"If Maya lets you out of her bed, obviously." - Lola turns to another unfamiliar voice, blushing - "I'm sorry, I didn't want to cause you awkwardness. My name is Valentine. I coordinate the events at the urbex and I wanted to know the famous Lola, these four couldn't stop talking about you." - she winks at Maya.

"Here I am. Nice to meet you, Valentine. I guess I'll see you often then. There's nothing I like more than doing urbex with my crew and my girlfriend." - she unconsciously remarks on the word 'girlfriend'... Ok, no, maybe not that unconsciously. _You know where you can put that wink of yours? -_ she thinks, a little bit jealous. The girl is really beautiful. Medium height and perfectly fit, she's blond and looks at them through piercing blue eyes. She's basically a model - _Fuck._

"I don't know, there's a lot for me to do, but I'll try to tag along with you sometimes."

Lola sees the guys holding their smiles and she understands there's definitely something wrong, but she decides to play along - "Can't wait for it."

"A pleasure to meet you Lola, I'm happy we'll finally have a good photographer."

"The pleasure was mine, Valentine."

"Bye, guys."

"Bye."

Lola looks at Maya for a second, but she notices nothing on her face. She chooses to let go, she has nothing to worry about... at least, that's what she hopes.

...

When the party's over, Maya takes the last bag of trash and gives it to Basile, who kindly goes to throw it out.

"You want to come over?"

Lola looks at Daphne at the distance - "I don't know, I don't want them to think that I prefer not to go home."

Daphne approaches them - "Did you like it, little sis?"

"I loved it, thank you, Daph."

"You have to thank Maya and the guys." - she pats Maya's arm and looks once again at Lola - "Is it okay for you if Basile comes over? Dad isn't coming home until morning, he asked to start later to be here tonight."

"Absolutely! If you want, Maya has invited me. I can leave you alone" - she smirks, raising her eyebrows.

Daphne laughs - "Don't speak as you're doing a favour to me, Lola".

"Fair point, sis. You'll tell dad? I don't want to text him while at work but I don't want him to worry either."

"Don't worry, I'll tell him. Goodnight girls." - she hugs the two of them and joins Basile, who waves at them from the distance - "Goodnight _les filles_."

Once everyone has gone away, Maya and Lola start walking to Maya's apartment, but the younger girl has something that goes over and over in her head. After a while, Maya realises that her girlfriend is a bit strange and asks her - "What's in your mind, sweety?"

"That girl, Valentine... What's with her and that winking at you? And the guys holding their laugh?"

Maya sighs and starts taking her keys from the pocket, since they're almost home - "Well... I didn't want to tell you about her while you were at the hospital, because there's nothing important to tell basically. Let's say she has developed... well... a certain kind of liking about me."

Lola cocks one eyebrow and stops on her track to look at Maya, who's now playing with the keys in front of the door - "You're telling me that miss blondie, coordinator of urbex party, that's-if-maya-lets-you-out-of-her-bed, has a crush on you?"

Maya opens the door to let them enter and giggles nervously - "Well... I wouldn't say crush..."

"Maya..."

The purple-haired girl takes her hand to make them seat on the sofa - "Lola, before you start thinking bad things, I want you to know that you have nothing to fear. I only have eyes for you. But she didn't know at first and... she tried to kiss me."

"How can you say I have nothing to fear?! _Putain_!"

Maya strokes her cheek, calm - "Hey. You have nothing to fear simply because I'm madly in love with you and she's not my type."

Lola lowers her head and picks on her cuticles, whispering - "And she succeded?"

"What?"

"She kissed you?"

"No! Absolutely not. You should know I'm a champion at avoiding kisses from people that are not my partner." - she smirks and put her index under Lola's chin to raise her head - "The _cobra_ is my speciality."

Lola stifles a laugh but tries to keep herself to give up so easily - "Well, with your _speciality_ you also avoided me, so you shouldn't be too proud about it."

"Yes, I avoided you because when I have a girlfriend I'm not fonding of kissing anyone else. You obviously were the exception because you were the one I actually wanted to kiss. But trust me, _banane_ , if I've managed to hold myself from kissing you, when yours were the only lips I wanted, I won't let anyone kiss me if it's not you."

"And if I had to go back to the hospital? For a longer period?"

"I'll be waiting, as I've done until now. Don't you trust me?"

"It's not you... It's me that I don't trust."

"Hey, look at me. You've told me that it will be okay, because I'm here. Even if I think you're fine because YOU are the one fighting, I've already told you, I'm here. Because I want to." - Lola throws herself in the circle of Maya's arms, which seems to be perfect for her to dive into - "Moreover... she didn't tell she liked me in that intense way you did outside that bar. I don't know how I could hold myself after that heartfelt speech."

"Now you're just mocking me."

"Well, maybe a little bit. It's that you're cute when you're jealous."

Lola laughs and detaches herself from Maya to get up from the sofa and hold out her hand to the older girl.

"What now?"

"I think you've shown me a lot about how much did you miss me. Let me show you about how much I've missed you, miss cobra-is-my-speciality."

Maya smirks and also gets up - "Who am I to refuse you anything, Lola Lecomte?"


End file.
